The Sound Of Rain
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome woke startled at the big sound of thunder, her eyes going strait to her sliding glass door. She was covered in sweat and her chest rose & fell at a fast rate, she felt something, not her miko power but something. She went out into the rain & looked out into dark, she felt like someone should be there, someone was supposed to be there but they where not, but, who?


The Sound Of Rain

They say that you can be addicted to a certain kind of sadness, and she wondered silently if she was, for everyday she felt the need to feel the way she did, like, she was supposed to.

Kagome eye's opened as the thunder sounded outside. She always woke the same way, everyday, she would just awake, her eyes would snap open and she would take a deep breath in. Kagome sat up and looked to her sliding glass door, it was raining, again. It seem to rain more often then not and she wondered if it had to do with anything in the past.

The past, Kagome sighed and lowered her head into her hands, it had been years. Tears formed in her eyes even thought she tired to hold them back. She was a adult now for crying out loud, and it had been years. Yet she felt she deserved to feel this way, that she had to, by now they were all dead.

Kagome let out a cry, if only it was her that could hear it. She sniffed and sucked in air, the thunder outside breaking her out of her state. She removed the covers from herself and made her way to the bathroom. Even though it was morning it was dark outside, she turned on the bathroom light and started her looked at her self in her mirror, she had aged, she was 24 now, no longer a child running around in the past.

She off ten wondered it it was all real, or if she had dreamed it, or even worst, was crazy. But as she lifted her top over her head her scar appeared, one of many. She rubber her finger over it, it was the only sign that it was real, that it had happened. What a story her scars could tell, what a story.

She took a shower, letting the warm water flow over her and at some point she started to cry again, the water and her tears mixed. It had been years since she had seen them. She had her own apartment and she didn't visit the well or her home much, it was to much to take, so her mother simply came to her. Of course Kagome was a adult, during holidays she would go home.

Once again the thunder outside shook her and she shut off the water, she had to go to work and like in the past she would put on a smile and play happy, even if she was not.

It rain a lot over the years and she wondered if something had happened in the past to make it so? Heck she knew running around the past would have some effect on the present. She wished and cried and prayed every night to seem them, hear their voice, but she knew deep in her heart it would not happen, well not for Miroku and Sango at least, they were human, they would not live 500 years.

But Inuyasha? Could he not, he knew no demon lived in her time, why, why didn't show? How did he died, why would he, with the knowledge he had, he should have made it 500 years.

She wondered if he ever told anyone, Kouga maybe, or even his own brother, of course telling his brother may have not been a good thing. But, then, what about Shippo, he knew, and yet he was not here, so what happened to him?

This is what she thought of on her drive to her mothers house, it was Christmas eve and the rain was freezing. Her windshield wipers needed replacing, their annoying sound brought her from her inner thoughts. Kagome pulled in the a spot and she took out her yellow umbrella and opened it. She would slowly make her way up the shine steps and once she reached the top her eyes would land on the well. Her hand grew tight on the umbrella and this time instead of feeling sad, she suddenly felt angry, 4 year ago she had come home and for 4 strait years she had been sad and now, now she felt hurt, angry.

He knew how she would feel, yet he was not here, none of them were here, why, with knowing what he knew did not one of the stand there with her? Knowledge was wisdom and power, she heard his own brother tell him that very thing once, perhaps Sesshomaru was right, perhaps Inuyasha was wasting that power.

Instead of walking to her house and ignoring the well, she threw the umbrella down and ran to the well house, the cold rain soaked her head quick. She threw open the old wood doors and ran down the step and to the well. Her heart raced and she stopped fast in front of it, her hands on the lip. Tear mixed in with the water falling from her bangs, the well house was old, water fell from the gaps within the roof top.

"Why!" She yelled down

"Why are you not here!" She yelled again,

"Inuyasha, Shippo, anyone" She whispered as she leaned over the well, she watched as her tears fell into the deep dark well. Kagome pulled herself and over the well, she the dropped in, of course nothing happened, The ground was muddy, no doubt from all the rain, but she fell on her hands and knees just the same.

"Inuaysha!" She yelled,

"Why, why didn't you tell someone! Anyone!" She didn't want to be alone, at the very least she though her own little son Shippo would be here, but, he was not.

She closed her eyes and shook her head "No" She whispered as the words dead rang in her head.

Her hand became fist in the mud "You could have told someone, anyone, Kouga, Sesshomaru even, I need someone here with me, I need you Inuyasha, something is wrong with me"

Something deep in her very soul told her something was not right with herself, her own heart refused to heal even though she tried, she really felt she didn't belong in this time, but over time it felt as if she didn't belong alone in this time and even thought she had friends, it was not the same, she needed them, really all of them, but she would settle on any of them, hell she would even be ok just seeing Sesshomaru face, even thought he had tried to kill her at one point.

"Tell someone!" She yelled at the ground, her tears free flowing.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up to see her grandfathers old face,

"Oh Kagome" Came his old voice, and that, just made her cry more.


End file.
